STAR WARS GIFT OF THE FORCE
by reddog24485
Summary: What if the Force played favorites. What if hearing the thoughts of his grandson Luke The force decided to give Luke the gift to change the fate of the Galaxy. First story I've written let me know if I should continue. AU
1. Prologue

Jedi Grand Master Luke Skywalker lay in his quarters alone thinking of the events of the last few years. From the murder of his beloved Mara at the hands of his nephew Jacon. To his exile and the fight against the most dangerous enemy he had ever faced Abeloth.

Luke missed his wife greatly still not full over her death. He wished she were still here with him. But then again Luke wished for allot of things, Like that he had gotten to get to know his parents or had more time with his masters Obi won and Yoda. He often wondered what life would had been like if his father had not fallen to the dark side, Would his mother have lived? Would he and his sister been raised together? Would his dad have been his master? Would the galaxy have done any better in The Yuuzhan Vong War if the old Jedi Order had not been destroyed?

"Should of, Could of, Would of." mumbled Luke. He knew it did no good to ponder these thoughts. "You can't change the past no matter how much I may want to."

With that final thought Luke feel into sleep not knowing that his wish had been heard. By the grandfather he never knew but was always there.


	2. The Gift

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS! I'M NEVER THAT LUCKY.**

* * *

The first thing Luke was aware of upon awakening was that he was no longer in his bed. In fact he wasn't even in his room. Opening his eyes he saw an endless expanse of white light.

_'Where am I?_ Luke thought. _'And how did I get here?'_

"HELLO!" Luke called out. "IS ANYONE THERE!?"

"Hey Farm-boy."

Luke froze hearing that nickcame and voice. Turning around slowly Luke saw someone that made his heart jump. "MARA! Is that really you?" Luke asked in disbelief.

"Yes, it's really me." Answered Mara, with a smile on her face that Luke had missed more then he realized. Running to her he took her in his arms. With tears in his eyes, he kissed her with all the passion he could muster. Something she was all to happy to return.

"How is this possible, am I dead?" He asked after they broke apart.

"No." Answered Mara "The Force brought you here."

"Why?" Asked Luke in confusion.

Laughing softly Mara answered "To grant you your wish. It would seem the Force has a bit of a soft spot were you are concerned."

"What do you mean?" Asked Luke.

"The Force is going to give you a chance to change the events of the past." Said Mara.

Luke could feel that she was telling the truth but he was still confused. "How am I to change the past Mara?" Before she could answer a new voice Spoke up leaving Luke even more stunned then he already was.

"Maybe I can shed some light on that." Said a masculine voice to his right. Looking in the direction of the voice Luke saw someone he never expected to see his Father Anakin Skywalker.

"Father?" Said a stunned Luke.

Laughing at the look on his son's face Anakin answered "In the flesh...Well sort of."

"Wh-What are you doing here?" Stuttered Luke.

"I'm here to explain just how your going to change the past." Said Anakin.

"Okay go ahead." Said Luke.

"Well first off your going to be sent back about a year before you and your sister are born." Said Anakin.

Luke though had a thought that worried him. So he voiced it "But what if me going back that far make's it where Leia and myself are never conceived. Or makes it where I never meat Mara?"

"Fat chance of that happening Farmboy." Said Mara with a smirk on her face. "You aren't getting rid of me that easy."

"What your charming wife is trying to say is if the Force wants someone to be born they will be born. Or if it want a couple to be together they will end up together. Besides your not to have any contact with the rest of the galaxy until you and your sister is already conceived." Said Anakin, trying to reassure his son.

"Then what am I to do, until then?" Luke asked his father.

"Alright Luke I want you to listen to and don't interrupt okey?" Said Anakin.

"Alright father." Agreed Luke.

"First you are going to be sent to the Jedi homeworld of Tython. The old Jedi Temple from the Jedi Cold War, should still be there. You will need to get it ready for the Order to use. The next thing you are to do, is start gathering anything you think will help the order in the war that is to come." At this point Luke had to interrupt.

"But I thought I was to prevent the war?" He asked confused. If he couldn't prevent Palpatien from starting the War, then what was the point of going back?

Anakin shook his head sadly before answering. "No son I'm sorry, the War must happen. You aren't being sent back to stop it, but to stop _me_ from turning to the Darkside. As well as save the Order."

Luke nodded his head in understanding before motioning for his father to continue. All the while holding on to Mara like his life depended on it.

"Now as I was saying. You must gather anything you think will help. When you are done doing that, it will be about time for you to meet with the younger me. I'm going to show you a vison of everything that happened, that caused me to turn to the dark side. You will have to make the younger me understand, that It was him going to the dark side that caused your mothers death. Not child birth. If you have too, show him what I'm about to show you. Then you will need to get the Jedi out of the temple, before Palpatine sends the clones to destroy it. At that point you will have to tell the Masters who you really are. Tell them to get away from the Clones that they are going to betray them. Tell them how to get to Tython. If I know myself I will be trying to get your mother off world once I know the truth. Though knowing her she won't make it easy. After the Order is on Tython teach them the Force illusion technique you used to hide Yavin 4 so they will be able to hide Tython also show them how to shut themselves down themselves in the force. That will help greatly. Well son do you have any questions?"

"Just one." said Luke "Why is the force letting me do this?"

"Oh Thats simple." Said Anakin. "The Force is my Father and therefore your grandfather." Seeing the dumb struck look on Luke's face both Anakin and Mara bust out laughing.

Calming down slightly Anakin said "I haven't laughed that hard since the time I made master Obi-won throw up in the speeder. Alright son time's about up I'm going to show you the vision of what happened to cause the fall of the republic. I hope you don't judge me to harshly."

"Don't worry father I didn't hate you when you were Vader I won't hate you now." Said Luke truthfully. And So Anakin Skywalker The Chosen One showed his son everything that happened from the time he first met Qui-Gon Jinn to waking up in the black suit that he spent the remainder of his life in.

After waking up from the vision, Luke had tears in his eyes. His mother was beautiful. Only having seen her once, in a old recording of R2's. Seeing her so clearly through the eyes of his father was a gift in and of itself. They had truly loved each other.

"I understand now father why you did what you did." said Luke.

"Thank you son. there is two more things you should know. First, after you and your sister are born you will only have a limited time left use it wisely. And second, an old friend of mine will be waiting to speak to you after you arrive. I Love you Luke." Said Anakin as he began to fade.

" I love you too dad." Said Luke as his Father faded away. Luke turned to look at his beautiful wife.

"I'll miss you." He said to her.

"Oh Luke we'll be together again. Maybe even sooner then last time.'' Said Mara with watery smile.

"I love you Mara." said Luke.

"I love you too Farm-boy." Said Mara as she faded away. The next thing Luke knew was waking up in a bed, he had not fallen asleep in.

* * *

**(A.N And so Luke embarks on His greatest mission to date. Well he make it? It might take me a little while to get the next up date I going to go back and watch the movies once again so as to try not to make a mistake. I hope every one who reads this will keep in mind I only have a G.E.D so my grammar really isn't the best. If anyone wants to beta let me know. Thanks for reading. Oh yeah please review.**


End file.
